


Life long Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Life long Friendship

Clint never had a lot of friends.   
In his childhood,   
Only Barney was his friend.   
In Shield,   
Only Phil and Nat were his friends.   
Its hard to trust people,   
Especially in a spy organisation,   
And even more given,   
Clint's past.   
But he has few people he trusts.   
The Avengers are his family.   
They are his life long friends,   
People he can ask for help,   
And he will do anything to protect.


End file.
